


Spanking

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: Kinktober challenges, 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm aware it's like, a month late, but I didn't know it happened until a few weeks ago. And then I thought about it, and I thought it might be nice to practice writing to these challenges. So I'm using these characters me and a friend roleplay with over skype. The only background you need for this piece is in this universe, vampires run the world. In this universe Alice is a depressed horndog vamp that was turned in the 40'S. Carly is my friend's character, she's his blood doll/pet. Caine is Alice's stoner vampire BFF. The rest of this is literally just porn. Enjoy!

Carly's cheeks were blossoming a deep, dark red when he finally released her. She stumbled a bit, pulling away from his lap, as she struggled to pull her panties back into place. The prints of his hands left very dark, very visible red marks that disappeared as the white silk was tugged over them. It was all she had on, that and one of his shirts, which seemed to drape over her in all the right ways. It was a good look for her; panting, embarrassed, branded by him by her wearing his clothing and his hand prints on her behind.

 

"Don't pull those up just yet." Alice told her, pointing to the panties she was trying desperately to keep on. "I'm not done with you."

 

"Bully." Carly accused, deliberately disobeying him and setting those panties in place. There was no real venom in her voice, however. The blush that crossed her face was almost as dark as the red marks as he'd left on her behind, confirming a theory he'd had about her earlier, the day they'd met. Carly _liked_ being treated this way; being roughed up, held down, and forced (so long as she had given permission earlier) to accept his touch. 

 

Alice pushed himself up from his chair. Carly shrunk away from him but it was all a part of the game, he could tell already. If he wanted her, she was going to make him chase her. And really, chasing her was all a part of the fun. 

 

"How far do you think you can get from me?" He purred, as her eyes cast themselves to the door. 

 

"I can outrun you any day, old man." Carly hissed, already trying to inch her way towards the door. 

 

Alice assumed a relaxed stance, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she slowly crept along. He watched her, amusement heavy in his tone as she did. Arrogant girl, thinking she could overtake him in any physical challenge. As if he did not have her bending to his will already. He knew her face well when it was screwed up in ecstasy; it was one of his favorite sights.

 

"Go on, then." He told her, amused. "I'll even give you a head start. But..." he paused, seeing Carly already jerk in the direction of the door. She brought herself to a jolting stop at that last word, catching the tail end of his sentence. "If I catch you, I'm going to take you, and have my way with you. In whatever means I deem the most fun." He promised.

 

She glowered at him. "If you can catch me." She told him firmly.

 

"Better hurry." Alice taunted, his voice lilting in a sing song manner. "Go."

 

Carly raced from the room, flinging open that expensive, heavy door, not even caring that it slammed into the wall behind it. Alice stood there a few moments more, whistling some jazz tune he hadn't heard in probably fifty years. It had a flighty, upbeat air to it, that reminded him much of his pet. After a minute or so of waiting, he gave pursuit.

 

It was easy to spot where she'd gone at first. Carly had bolted out of the room, upended a few decorative tables in an effort to keep him from closing in on her, littering glass from broken bases and soon to be rotting flowers over the stone floor. Alice navigated them easily enough as he made his way down the corridor. As the debris petered out he lost his trail of her, but only for a moment. From that moment on he turned predator, relying on the skills that had brought him his fortune as a vampire. He listened carefully, quietly tuning out the other noises of an old house, the settling, the wind rattling the trees outside, the sound of his staff talking boisterously in the kitchen below them. That's when he caught it, the sound of Carly breathing heavily, coming from a supply closet towards the end of the hall.

 

Quickly, he made his way to it, flinging open the door. Carly let out a surprised gasp, trying to burrow herself further inside as if she could disappear in the stack of towels behind her, but it was a lost cause. The closet wasn't deep to begin with. 

 

With pure glee Alice grabbed her arm and dragged her, screaming and kicking from the closet. He hauled her up against his chest before, with hardly any effort; he pulled her up and over his shoulders.

 

He expected the fists that began to rain down on his back, taking the hits effortlessly. Like he said, it wouldn't be the same without her resisting him as best she can. 

 

"You cheated!" She accused, as she continued to pound on his back. Alice actually laughed, as he carried her down the hall and back towards the bedroom.

 

"Who's cheating?" He asked. "The challenge was to outrun me, not to go hiding in a broom closet." He reminded.

 

Upon reaching the door to the bedroom he kicked it behind him, letting the door swing closed with a loud bang. Carly groaned when he tugged her down from his shoulders, depositing her roughly on the bed. Her bottom hit the mattress head on, that probably wasn't too comfortable, considering his handiwork from before. Immediately, Carly scrambled to get away from him. Alice didn't allow it this time, moving to snatch one of her wrists. As he tugged on it, his other hand found her waist, and he was able to flip her over onto her stomach.

 

Now Carly was caught. He had her leaning on her stomach over the bed, her legs hanging down, kicking at him fruitlessly. Her caught wrist was twisted behind her, pressed into her back, keeping her immobilized. She squirmed, even now, completely helpless, still trying to fight him.

 

Alice admired the sight for a moment, his shirt now riding up her back, about half way, revealing to him the ridge of her spine. The red marks spreading up her ass, peeking out from beneath that bright silk she was wearing. Her thighs quivered with nerves as he appraised her. 

 

Even now, however, the girl couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Well, what's taking you so long?" She taunted him. "Is this turning you off? Decide you prefer the taste of dick after all? Maybe you should let me go and give Caine a call if you can't handle a woman..."

 

Alice moved quickly, giving her abused ass another hard swat. Between that and the earlier abuse, Carly screamed. 

 

Alice yanked down her panties, letting them pool around her knees. He could practically feel the heat emanating off of her abused flesh, her swollen muscles aching from his spanks. Carly was panting once again underneath him, causing her body to undulate and writhe in a most pleasing manner. Alice had been hard for a while, long before the chase out into the hall. Now the sight of her helpless in front of him had him practically throbbing.

 

He reached out with an exploratory hand, trailing a finger curiously up her behind. Her skin was red hot from the abuse already, almost feverish. The line he ran up her skin turned white with hardly any effort, before quickly giving way to that dark shade of red once more. Carly moaned under his hand, dropping her head to the mattress beneath her.

 

Alice smirked as he took that finger and teased at her entrance with it. He felt more than heard the gasp that escaped Carly, startled at the feel of him, already circling her entrance, caressing the flesh of her lips. A shark cornering its prey.

 

He gently pressed that finger inside, and immediately hot velvet muscle clamped down on that digit. He bit his lip as he felt her out, her juices following along the trail of his finger and leaking out of her. She quivered intensely around him, as soft noises of pleasure fell from reddened lips. 

 

"You are dripping down here." Alice taunted her, as liquid began to reach the palm of his hand. He pulled that finger out, just the tip still inside of her, and added another finger. He thrust both inside in a harsh movement, and relished seeing Carly physically jump, startled by the feeling of being entered so abruptly. She let out a strangled noise, something he knew she would be embarrassed by later. Not that he was going to tease her about it or anything. (Yes he was.)

 

He played with her like this for a few minutes, watching Carly squirm gleefully, when he got it in his head to hit her again. He released her wrist, watching as she pulled it back to curl underneath her chest. Then with his newly freed hand, he grabbed her behind, giving one ass cheek a squeeze. Then, on the next thrust of his fingers inside of her, he gave her another hard spank. The noise that came out of Carly this time wasn't a scream or a gasp, but instead a very wicked, very needy moan. 

 

"Aliiiiiice...." she dragged the word out. She seemed absolutely dizzy, light headed with how bad she needed him, and not coherent enough to really ask for what she needed.

 

That was alright. By now, Alice had grown accustomed to translating the various sounds that escaped her while they were having sex, and he was experienced enough to know that that breathless moan was as good as a "fuck me" as he was going to get.

 

He tore his fingers out of her, ignoring the panicked protests that escaped her as he fumbled to undo his belts and slide himself out of his clothing. Carly was clawing the sheets beneath him, desperate in her need of him, unwittingly tilting her red ass up towards him in a silent bid for him to enter her. 

 

Once he was ready, he took himself in hand, giving himself a few firm strokes. He may not last long, but he had a feeling she wasn't going to either. 

 

After, he grabbed onto her hips, fingers digging lightly into the skin there, knowing he was going to leave behind little crescent shaped indents there when he pulled away. He took a breath, two, watched as Carly turned her head, trying to catch sight of him.

 

"Please." She begged him, while trying to push herself back onto him somehow. He held her too tightly for her to move. "Alice, please, Alice please, I need your cock..."

 

At that, Alice finally permitted himself to slide into her. He buried himself to the hilt in one thrust and they both cried out in unison. Pressed flush to her hips he could feel just how hot her skin was where he'd hit it, oh, he'd done a number on her. She was going to be sore for weeks, probably wouldn't even be able to sit up tomorrow. Something about that was oddly thrilling to him. She'd probably be dependent on him for a lot, and he imagined, briefly, carrying her about the manor, as she would be too weak to walk, a blush permanently painted across her pretty face. Everyone that worked there would take one look at her and know exactly what Alice had done to her, his prize, and he decided he rather liked that idea. As he was considering this he relished the tight, warm feel of her, the way she practically shook from his length.

 

He was interrupted from his thoughts when abruptly, she reached out and smacked his hip.

 

"You just gonna stand there or you gonna fuck me?" She demanded, seemingly annoyed. "Don't tell me I've gotten boring to you. Am I going to have to finish myself off?"

 

At the little tirade, Alice leaned down over her, lying across her back. He reached out with his hand, the one that had previously been inside of her, (because he thought he was hilarious,) and slapped it over her mouth. She let out a squeak that made him think of a kitten, and he couldn't help the laugh that followed. 

 

"Honey, if you keep going on like that, you're going to make me soft." He teased her. He rolled his hips up into her in retaliation, enjoying the heavily muffled moan that tried to escape her. 

 

"Now relax." He ordered, gently releasing her mouth. "For your own comfort, of course. I'm going in hard."

 

With that, he grabbed onto her hips once more, pulling almost entirely out of her, before plowing back inside. She jerked hard with the movement, sounds of need escaping her in little, wanton cries. He repeated the motion, again and again, fucking her, finding a rhythm she could keep up with. While he lays over her, he slides a hand beneath her, caressing along her stomach, before pushing the shirt she's wearing up until it bunches up in her armpits. Without pausing in his movements, he takes a fistful of one of her breasts, giving it a little squeeze just so he can hear her moan. He plays with her tit, sliding his fingers along exceedingly soft flesh, letting his thumb and index finger pinch a tiny nipple into a hard, pert nub. At the pleased sound this illicit from her he decides to run his tongue along her neck, close to wear he sometimes bites her. He considered biting her now, feeding from her in the middle of the act, but ultimately decided against it. She was already hazy, from the beating she took earlier; to the hard fucking she was enduring now. He'd prefer to have her somewhat coherent for that intimate act.

 

He continued to piston in and out of her, until all these various little thoughts were just a blur in his mind. At some point, Alice ripped the shirt down the middle and pulled it completely from her body. He was hazy about when exactly it happened, his mind more focused on more important things, like how tight she was, how she spread her legs further apart to try and take him in deeper. It was kind of annoying, because he liked that shirt, but liked Carly naked and squirming beneath him even more.

 

Before long, he felt himself beginning to reach his peak. He released her breast, moving instead to grab onto a fistful of her hair. Using that hold he yanked her head back, hard, pulling a loud cry from Carly that echoed in the bedroom. He felt her come to orgasm, her body tightening hard around him, her inner walls fluttering in pleasure. She gripped him hard in her convulsions, until he could barely move. It was this that brought him to orgasm himself, letting out a cry that he muffled into the space between her shoulder blades.

 

It took him a few moments to come down from the high. He was still moving, though slowly, almost outside of his will, milking himself without realizing it. He was absolutely sated, feeling his come leaking out of her now tender pussy as he shifted lazily in and out of her. He lifted himself up gently, wanting to check on her. She was breathing hard underneath him, still clearly overwhelmed with the force of her orgasm. Her hands moved numbly, bracing back against his hip. She couldn't speak yet, but the message was clear. She was sensitive, and needed him to pull out.

 

He did, taking exceeding care not to hurt her. He hovered over her for a moment, waiting for his legs to become steadier underneath him. He stepped out of the rest of his clothing then, letting various articles hit the floor without care, before making his way to the bathroom. There he cleaned himself up, before grabbing a warm, wet washcloth and heading back into the bedroom.

 

Carly hadn't moved, her body still hanging half off of the bed. He paused for a moment at the ruined sight of her. Her bright red ass cheeks, a trail of his come leaking from inside of her and dripping down her inner thigh. Her long dark hair was plastered to her skin in some places, sweat beading along her spine and giving her pale skin sheen. She still seemed very out of it, unable to even move herself. 

 

With care he moved to her side, gently slipping a hand beneath her waist and tugging her up against his chest. She collapsed against him instantly, a soft huff of air escaping her as she crashed against him wordlessly, her head flopping back uselessly to rest against his neck and shoulder. He could feel hot air glance across his neck as she breathed, slow, half conscious. He took the cloth and pressed it gently between her thighs, wiping up the evidence of their deed, leaving her clean. One of these days he'd like to leave her this way, maybe even plugging up his seed inside of her with a toy of some kind, so that she could have that sensation of fullness inside of her throughout the day, a constant reminder of who she belonged to. But that seemed like a lesson for another day. 

 

Once he had her clean, he hefted her up onto the bed more appropriately, maneuvering the both of them to its center. He was going to lie against her, spooning her from behind, but she abruptly smacked his hands away. He watched her instead, amused at the struggle, as she turned herself around. It took a few tries but she finally managed. Now facing him, she was able to lean up and weakly kiss his lips. A moment of gentleness before she succumbed to her exhaustion. Gentler than he'd been all night, Alice let his hand find her hair. He trailed his fingers through the strands gently, following a motion that he knew calmed her with great amounts of practice. 

 

He kissed her again, and again, until her lips grew slack against his, and he knew she was asleep. He held her throughout the night, dozing off and on and well into the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that there's something wrong with me. If you have any idea what, my therapist would love to get in contact with you. Do so by leaving a comment!


End file.
